Sway with Me
by tinaababy
Summary: Dance with Me sequel. Can E/B overcome the stress of maintaining a long-distance relationship? What happens during the year when Edward starts playing with a new team, and Bella starts another season of Dance X? AH/M. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Sway with Me  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: DWM sequel. Edward and Bella are in it for the long haul. Can they overcome the stress of maintaining a long-distance relationship? What happens during the year when Edward starts playing with a new team, and Bella starts another season of Dance X?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.

A/N:This is for everyone who asked for a sequel.

I know I said this would come out after 4th of July, and I really meant for it to come out sooner, but RL took over. My summer was jam packed, and I actually had a few chapters of this already written, but then my laptop had a virus, and I didn't back anything up, so I lost everything! I had to start all over again...but actually, my beta's had the first chapter, so this is the original first chapter of the sequel. I am still re-writing the next chapters, so bear with me.

As you can see, my title isn't that original. Hah! At least you know you're reading the sequel. Anyway, the updates will not be regular I'm afraid. I'm in school and so are both of my beta's. Between the three of us, we have 3 or 4 years of school to go.

Big Thank You to my beta's flute and riss! They were on board with me for the sequel and they are not only awesome supporters, but great beta's who correct me and clean up my mess.

* * *

**February 22****nd**** 2009**

Edward POV

My move to Seattle was a big change for me. I had lived in LA for the past six years. I grew to love the sunny weather, the nightlife, and the celebrity athlete profile. That all changed when I my contract expired and LA opted not to resign me. That was a fucking slap in the face. I felt like they betrayed me, and when Jasper and Alice advised me to go on a reality dance show, I did. I met Bella and things changed drastically. I went out a lot less. I spent most of my time with Bella, and I was happy. She was all I needed and things were great. Since we started seeing each other during the show, it was easy for us to be together. When the show ended, we did the summer tour. Well, I was only on tour for a week; Bella stayed throughout the whole thing.

After I got back to LA, I started working out again. I found a strengthening coach; Riley Samuel was the best in the business, he trained Olympic athletes and he worked wonders for me. While Bella finished up the summer tour, I was getting my ass kicked in the gym. When Bella came back, it was already the first week of August. She was set to be on another season of Dance X. She was supposed to meet her partner in a week.

Our summer was very challenging. I was in the middle of training and she was working. We didn't have a lot of time to go out, but we made the most of it. Luckily, she was partnered with some old Hollywood actor named Aro Volturi. He was a strange but nice gentleman. Bella's rehearsal schedule with him consisted of four hours, so I was able to crash their rehearsals. After my morning session, I'd head over to the dance studio and hang out with the cast and crew. It was fun; I got to meet a lot of the new cast and I got to catch up with Jess and Mike. The new Dance X season started in the middle of September. I was there for the premiere and I cheered my girl on. She was fantastic and in my biased opinion, she was the absolute best.

Bella and Aro lasted four weeks and then they were eliminated. I felt like a dick for being so happy that they were voted off. Of course I wanted them to do well, but I missed Bella. After their elimination, Bella and I were back to spending every day together. She helped me with my moving plans and we even tried to make up a schedule where we could see each other once the New Year started.

After splitting our time with visiting family over the holidays, we went back to LA to pack up my house. Alice and Jasper were going to remain in LA. They considered moving up north with me, but in the end, they decided to stay in LA. I was glad because that meant they'd be closer to Bella. She needed all the support and companionship once I moved.

I moved into a luxury home in Mercer Island right after the New Year. Mercer Island was a city located in King County; it was within the Seattle metropolitan area. The house itself was bigger than the one I had in LA. It was a lake front home with a spectacular view. It had three floors with five bedrooms, 5 ½ baths, a swimming pool, a home theatre, and a game room. It was a lot, but I bought it in hopes of filling it up with a family. Bella loved it. She especially loved the kitchen and dining room. The house was great and the fact that Bella approved made it even better.

"I thought I'd find you out here," Bella's voice carried as she walked behind me. I was out on the lakefront porch. The view was great, but I loved it because it was like my own mini getaway. I could sit out here and forget about all my troubles.

"You know where to find me," I said, smiling as I felt her wrap her arms around me. She gave me her signature squeeze and pressed a kiss to my t-shirt covered back.

I held her hands against my chest and laced my fingers through hers. Bella was visiting for a couple of weeks. She was set to start another season of Dance X and her new partner was an up and coming star. Jacob Black was an Abercrombie and Fitch model. He was a young kid at twenty-one years old, and he flirted with every girl within his sight, including Bella. He was harmless though. I knew that because I scared the shit out of him. He was a pretty boy model and I was hotshot baseball player; I carried a bat and I let him know.

Bella and Jacob were actually rehearsing in Seattle; Jacob lived in high-rise condo in Seattle. He was originally from La Push the Indian reservation not far from Bella's hometown of Forks. They'd never met, but as it turned out their parents were familiar with each other.

"I wish I didn't have to fly out to LA," she sighed.

"I wish that too, honey. But I know you are going to be absolutely wonderful at the season premiere."

Bella walked to my side and I lifted my arms to hug her. Over the past few weeks, we'd been living here together. It was nice and perhaps a big jump into our relationship, but it felt right for us. I loved having her here and she genuinely loved being here. It was a win-win situation.

"At least you'll be able to come to the season premiere," she said happily looking up at me.

I smiled because that was the only consolation I had. As soon as spring training started, I would have little time off. I was lucky I had that Monday off so I could be there to support Bella.

"I'll be there sitting in the front row cheering you on," I promised.

Spring training was starting soon. Tomorrow I'd fly out to Arizona for the spring season games. In a matter of four days, I would be playing in the first game of the new MLB season. Sure, it was only spring training, but it would be my first game as a Seattle Mariner. My new team was very accepting toward me. They welcomed me, but they also pulled some good natured pranks on me; I was the new guy after all. I grew close to Seth Clearwater who was one of are starting pitchers. He was a young guy at twenty-two, but he was very mature for his age. We had fun during practice and we hung out a lot. I was glad he and I got along. Before in LA, I didn't get along very well with my other teammates. Maybe it was because I was drafted into the league at such an early age-I grew jaded and became cocky. I suppose I'd done a lot of growing up since then, perhaps that was the reason I made friends so easily with Seth.

"I want to watch one of your games. I'd love to see you play."

"Maybe when your season is over you can come watch me play. Whenever you have time, honey; I'll have your ticket waiting."

"That sounds good. I'm looking forward to that." Bella went up on her tip-toes and kissed me. It was a light kiss meant to be playful. She smiled at me and looked over her shoulder.

"Why don't we have dinner here? You could grill something and I could make everything ready out here."

"You cheater," I teased. "Everything out here is ready. All you'd have to do is sit down and relax."

"Well if you insist," she quipped. She plopped herself down on one of the cushioned lounge chairs and winked at me. "I'm thinking chicken tonight."

"You just like my superior cooking skills."

"Then you better get started," she smiled.

"Only if you help me," I smiled back.

Bella and I went back downstairs to the main house. We cooked dinner together and I honestly enjoyed being in the kitchen with her. Neither of us was very domestic. We never really had the opportunity to stay at home and cook for ourselves. Over the past few months, whenever we had some free time, we'd print out recipes from the Internet and try to cook. So far, we could make a mean salad and burger dish.

I took out the chicken and set it out to defrost. Bella started rummaging through the fridge and began to take out some vegetables and jars. While Bella got started on the potato salad, I prepped the chicken. We worked in companionable silence. The only sounds were that of our mixing and cutting. Every once in a while Bella would playfully bump against my hip or she'd throw me a cute glare. Those were the moments that I loved. It was just me and Bella in our own little bubble.

Bella boiled the potatoes, and then she looked around for some silverware and plates. While she set everything up, I went to grill the chicken. Many of our nights were filled with staying out on the deck, overlooking the lake wrapped up in each others arms. Sometimes we'd make love, but other times Bella would be content to just let me hold her. Every time Bella had to leave for LA, she'd always get a little emotional. I could still see that in the back of her mind, she was still wary of our long-distance relationship. I tried to alleviate her fears but in the end, she had to overcome them herself.

Everything was set up. Bella used the simpler set of china that she picked. Yes, I let Bella pick out some of the furniture and appliances. In my eyes, this was her home too, so why shouldn't she pick out that stuff?

The chicken was grilling and Bella was waiting on the potatoes. She had a pitcher of iced tea and lemonade on the table. I found her curled up in one of the lounge chairs reading Wuthering Heights; she had a drink next to her and a smile on her face.

"Aren't you finished with that?" I asked. I'd seen her reading that before and I thought she finished it.

"No," she sighed. "I can't seem to find enough time to finish it."

"How long have you been working on it?"

"A couple months."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm serious. I didn't have the conventional English class okay? I went to school all over and my tutors never required me to read Emily Bronte."

"What did you read?"

"I had to read all of Lewis' Narnia books. I read Huck Finn and Tom Sawyer, Frankenstein, The Scarlett Letter, Canterbury Tales. I read a lot, but I didn't spend too much time on the English romance literature."

"I haven't read the Narnia books. Are they any good?"

"Yeah, they're fun and easy to read. It's an allegory and the movies aren't bad either."

"You read Harry Potter, huh?"

Bella stuck out her tongue. "Don't tease me. I grew up with that fandom. Harry Potter rules."

"I've seen the movies."

"Really?"

"Yeah, with Alice."

I finished grilling the chicken and then decided to grill some vegetables. Bella went back in the house to finish up the potato salad. It was fun grilling. I never really understood why guys liked to grill things. It was cooking and cooking was difficult, right? Boy, I was so wrong. Grilling was good especially when it was outside.

A little while later, the food was all ready. Bella and I sat down on the patio and enjoyed the night. Good food, great view, and the best girl in the entire world; yeah, I was a really lucky guy. Bella and I talked about her new season and my new team. She was excited to dance the Cha-Cha with Jacob. He was like me-no formal dance experience, but he had potential. I was nervous about playing because this was my first time playing with the new team. I hadn't felt this nervous since I was drafted into the league. My first game was going to be interesting. It wasn't considered a regular game, but I was looking forward to it. It was against the San Diego Padres. To me, it didn't matter who were up against. This was the time to develop my game and get used to playing with the guys.

After dinner, Bella went back to her lounge chair and picked up Wuthering Heights again. I switch on the patio lights and started to clean up the table. When I came back to the patio, I held a bowl of chocolate mousse'.

"Are you going to share?" she asked without looking up from her book.

"It's for you," I replied.

"Aww," she cooed giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You're so sweet." Bella grabbed the bowl and set it between her legs and went back to reading. We stayed outside till Bella got cold and insisted on going to bed.

I let Bella have her own room just in case she ever needed some time for herself. With five bedrooms, I thought it was only fair that Bella have a room. Although she hardly used it; she often slept with me.

I slept well as I always did whenever Bella slept over. She wasn't a big cuddler because she got hot after awhile. She'd throw the sheets off and then pull them up again. It was a wearisome thing to go through at first, but after sleeping together so many times. I ignored it.

The next morning, Bella woke me up by leaning over me and giving me kisses. She had her hands on my face and she was kissing my lips softly.

"I have to go," she murmured. "I love you, go back to sleep."

I kissed her back and tried to open my eyes, but she quickly shut them with her fingertips.

"Sleep," she softly instructed. "I'll text you later. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, honey," I yawned. I rolled over to my side and let sleep overtake me.

When I woke up, it was nearly nine am. I had to get my stuff ready for traveling. I'd be stuck in Arizona for the next month or so. Jasper was meeting me in Arizona; he was flying out today. I needed him with me and not only because he served as my manager, but I needed some family support.

Today was the first day of a new season for me. I was going to prepare myself mentally and physically. I knew there were many challenges that I had to overcome this year and as a competitive athlete, I thrived on that. I liked working toward a goal and reaching for the impossible. Impossible things are made possible when you have the motivation and determination to do it. I was investing a lot on this new team. It was new beginning for me.

**February 26****th**** 2009**

Today was our first game of the season. Although it was only preseason, this was the time when the team came together and worked to form a strong unit. We needed this time to see how well we worked together. If we weren't off to a good start, then of course we'd have to tweak things and work even harder to fix our problem. I wasn't exactly nervous. The sports and local media were here swarming around the vicinity. I was used to this. Here I was in my element. It was here where I knew what to do and I felt great being back in a tight baseball uniform and cap. The game was going to be good.

I talked to Bella earlier. She was working with Jacob on perfecting their Cha-Cha. I loved that she was keeping busy and focusing on her work. Our separation was difficult on both of us, but we realized we had lives outside of our relationship. I loved Bella, and I realized how selfless I had to be for her. She needed to be herself and maintain her identity apart from being with me. Our relationship was important, but it wasn't our number one priority in some respects. We saw each other when we could. We talked and texted throughout the day. Communication was one of our strongest attributes now.

Today was hot as it usually was in Arizona. It was a stark contrast to the weather in Seattle. After living there for the past few months, I'd gotten used to the cooler, chiller weather and now I much preferred it over the scorching sun.

"Hey, Edward!" Seth called as he jogged over to me. "You ready for the circus?"

I chuckled at his analogy. He was referring to the media which could be seen as a media 'circus.' Since today was our first game, the media would be all over it. There was a lot of talk concerning me. Since the Dodgers let me go last year, it was clear I wasn't going to sign with them. The talk was that I'd sign with San Diego or Anaheim. No one even thought of Seattle. Over the last few weeks, I'd been giving interviews talking about my move to Seattle, the adjusting period, and how it felt to be on a new team. It was necessary but daunting and as Jasper pointed out, it needed to be done.

"Unfortunately I've been ready for weeks," I replied with a smile.

"Oh, yeah!" he said with a look of acknowledgement. "That's right. Everyone's been talking about the famous Edward Cullen! How you holding up, man?"

"I'm okay thanks. Nothing I couldn't handle without the use of a good media coaching."

"You going over there?" he asked, nodding with his head to the media's direction.

"In a while. Jasper is going to come over here and get me when they're ready. You excited about the game?"

"Hell yeah!" he said. "I'm so bored. I need to play or I'll go crazy."

"Yeah," I said admiring his love for the sport. "I remember that feeling."

"You don't feel like that anymore?"

"Not really," I said truthfully. "I love my job, don't get me wrong. Its fun, and I wouldn't do anything else, but the adrenaline of the first season is long gone."

That was the truth. I didn't love the game liked Seth did. Years of experience kept me jaded in a way. I knew the evils of taking the wrong path in this business. But now, here on a new team, I was trying to get back on the right path. Jasper and I were working on keeping me focused on what was important, which was adjusting to the team and doing my best as a player. The media, hype, rumors and shit like that came with the total package, but I'd try not to let it get the better or me.

Seth and I chatted for a few minutes, and then I had to leave to talk to the press. Jasper and the whole family were here. I was happy to see them, and of course Alice made dinner arrangements for later.

"Edward!" Alice cried as she jogged through the grassy field, with her arms outstretched. She gave me a big hug and squeezed me tightly.

"Alice!" I said happily. "I can't breathe. You're cutting my circulation."

"Oh, stop it," she said slapping me playfully on the arm. "You're a big time baseball player. I'm sure you can handle your little sister."

"How's everything, Alice? How's LA?"

"The same," she smiled. "It's always sunny there, but it's nothing like this. This weather is brutal. I'm glad Rose and I brought extra sun block."

"Yeah, I'm sweating bullets here," I replied, lifting my arms up and letting her see my soaked t-shirt stains.

She scrunched up her nose and said, "Ewww."

"Bella sends her love," she continued.

"Thanks, I talked to her earlier."

"She wished she could be here."

"I know. I wished she could be here too, but I'm coming to the first show. I don't have a game, so I'll see you there in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, that'll be awesome! Should I make plans?"

"No," I said. "I don't think that'd be wise. I have to fly out to here again for a game."

"So it's a quick trip."

"I'm afraid so. But at least I'll see you," I said reassuringly.

"I'll take what I can get, and I'm sure Bella will be happy."

"I hope so."

"I'll let you go now. Jasper is waving to you. Go play nice with the press."

"See you, Alice."

The interviews were okay. I answered the same questions I'd been answering for the past few weeks. Talking about the Mariners, my career, my personal life (but only to a certain extent) and finally if I'd be watching Dance X. Nowadays, I couldn't have one conversation without Dance X, Bella, or dancing being thrown in the mix. It's okay though. I didn't mind.

Before the game, I cleared my head and got into my zone. This was going to be fun. I was really looking forward to getting back to this level of competitiveness. This was something I was sure of. I knew what to do and it felt good to be playing again.

Quite a few fans came out for the game. A bunch of the guys and I signed stuff and took quick pictures before warm ups. I was signing some baseballs for kids, when a little girl about seven years old came up and handed me her ball.

"Hey, sweetie," I greeted her. "What's your name?"

"Marie," she answered.

I smiled at her perfect blue eyes. She was a total cutie pie; with her long springy curls and angelic face. I'd bet she would have the boys heads turning in a few years.

"That's a pretty name," I said. "Here you go, sweetie." I handed her the ball and she smiled up at me.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Come see me in a few years," I said grinning. "I'm sure I'll be waiting for you!"

"Is that a yes?" she asked.

"Most definitely," I replied giving her a wink. I patted her head and twisted one of her curls in my fingers. "Have a good time today, Marie."

"Thanks Mr. Cullen! Bye!"

I waved as she ran back up the steps to find her seat.

"Edward Cullen is a girl magnet," Seth joked as we walked back to the ball pit.

"Shut up," I said laughing. "You're just jealous that she doesn't have a crush on you."

"Eh," he said. "I like my women older than seven."

The game was great. I batted well and Seth was phenomenal. He was talented no doubt about it, and with a couple years more experience, he could be one of the best pitchers in the league.

It was a fine debut for us as a team. The Padres were a worthy adversary for the spring season opener. I talked back and forth a lot to the opposing team. Some trash talking, but mostly I chatted with some of the players I knew. It was good to have this game out of the way. The excitement was still lingering when we got back to the lockers. I had to be fast because the press wanted to talk to us, and then I'd have to meet up with the family for dinner.

I managed to get to the Mexican restaurant on time. Thankfully, Alice set the reservations up later than usual, which gave me plenty of time to shower, tackle the press, and sign more autographs for the kids.

"Edward!" Mom said, getting up from her seat. "You were wonderful. I loved it; it was like watching one of your old little league games!"

"Well, that's not at all embarrassing," I said lightly. "Hi, Mom," I said giving her a hug and kiss.

"How'd it go Edward?" Dad asked. "You looked well, but how do you think it went?"

"Great," I said sitting down only to get up again when Alice and Jasper arrived with Emmett and Rosalie.

After greeting my siblings, we sat down at the long wooden table and perused the menu.

I was able to catch up with Emmett. We hadn't seen each other in months and I was wondering if he was still playing for New York.

"Renewed my contract," he said as he stuffed a tortilla chip into his mouth. "Can we order guacamole? Really, what are chips without guacamole?"

"Edward, will you be going to LA for the première?" Rose asked.

"For Bella? Yeah," I replied. "I can only stay for that day. I have to fly back here for a game."

"Oh, okay," she said. "Yeah, Emmett and I are going. Are we all going?"

"I'm afraid we won't be able to make it," Dad said.

"That's okay," I said. "I'll be sure to tell Bella your well wishes. She's excited for the season."

"I'd be too," Alice said. "She has a gorgeous partner!"

"Eww!" Emmett and I said in unison.

"What?" Alice said. "Jacob Black is the next big thing. You mark my words. After he and Bella dance the nation will be stunned! He's going to get some awesome offers after the show wraps. Which reminds me, Edward; when does your episode of Entourage air?"

"Next season," I replied.

"Cool," she said nodding. "I'll have to TiVo it."

Halfway through our meal, I received a text.

_Caught some of the sports highlights. You were fantastic and you looked super hot in your tight pants._

_Bella_

_Trust me, honey. The pants aren't as tight as my Cha-Cha ones. Miss you and I can't wait to see you dance for me on Monday._

_E_

_You're coming to the show? For sure? You don't have a game?_

_Bella_

_I'll be there. And you better save me a dance._

_E_

_

* * *

_

A/N: So that is the first chapter. I didn't want to start off from the summer tour. It would have been tedious and way too long for my liking. This chapter sets up where E/B are in their relationship and it gives you a glimpse at the struggles and obstacles they will face. Trust me, this won't be all fluff and bunnies. But they might end up goin at it like bunnies...or not, lol.

Have an idea about the plot? Do you think the sequel is predictable? No matter, I think I may surprise you. :)

Till next time

Tina


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Sway with Me  
**Rating**: M  
**Summary**: DWM sequel. Edward and Bella are in it for the long haul. Can they overcome the stress of maintaining a long-distance relationship? What happens during the year when Edward starts playing with a new team, and Bella starts another season of Dance X?  
**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.

A/N:RL (mainly school) is kicking our asses. This is unbeat'ed, but I decided to post early...er, late? Sorry.

* * *

**March 9th 2009**

Bella POV

I got nervous every season. By now, I should have been used to the routine, but I wasn't. I had nervous butterflies before our first show, and before the first results show. Today was no different.

I arrived at hair and makeup at eight am and from there I was shuffled between the set, my trailer, and hair and makeup for retouching. I spent a lot of time with Angela and Jessica, and some of the other women contestants. I hardly saw Jacob, but that was to be expected. He was in hair and makeup too, or he may have been at the crafts table.

By noon, I received a few texts from Alice and Edward. Alice and Jasper still lived in LA, but Edward of course lived in Seattle now. He had just started spring training, and Alice and Jasper were there visiting him. He and his siblings were coming out tonight to watch me and Jacob. I was glad to have their support, but more than anything, I was just glad to see Edward again.

Alice informed me that Edward's flight had touched down a few hours ago. He was going to shower and clean up, and then he'd meet us at my trailer.

Now that I was ready, I did a few things to help me relax. I drank some water and flipped through my phone to look at the calendar. There wasn't any results show this week. Each couple would dance twice before the judges and America voted someone off. I was glad because I thought Jacob had some potential. Next week, we'd debut our Foxtrot, and although he wasn't as smooth as Edward, he wasn't clunky either.

Jacob Black was a new guy in town. I did not know him. He was a model for Abercrombie and Fitch and he was now trying to make it as an actor. Like most celebrities, he was doing the show for publicity.

He and I got a long well. He was a fun and flirty guy, and I liked him. I could tell we were going to be great friends.

"Bella!" Alice said as she burst through the door.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. We hugged, and I took a moment to admire her outfit for the night. She had on a little black dress and white peep-toe heels. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you!" she replied. "I want to see your costume!"

"It's over there," I said pointing to the garment bag by the small bathroom door. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's outside talking to Mike, but he's here."

I smiled. Edward was here now. I felt relieved and ten times better.

I watched as Alice unzipped the garment bag. She squealed in delight. "Oh, my! This costume looks fantastic!"

Jacob's Cha-Cha song was "A Little Less Conversation" by Elvis. With a song like that, I had to go all out with the costumes. Jacob was in standard black and I was in white, backless jumpsuit complete with rhinestones and tassles.

"Thanks," I replied. "It's a Vegas theme."

"You're going to look so hot!"

"She always looks so hot," Edward said from behind us.

"Hey!" I said. I whirled around and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, honey," he said. He smiled and gave me a kiss. He got a little too into it, so I ended up pushing him away. "The makeup ladies are going to kill you!"

He laughed. "They've missed me, huh?"

"Not really. But after they see my lip gloss all over _your_ lips they might forbid you to come backstage."

"I'll behave," he promised. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said fondly.

"Okay," Alice said cutting in. "I can see I'm not needed anymore. I'll let you two lovebirds alone."

"See ya, Alice!" we said in unison.

She waved and closed the door behind her.

Edward pulled my arm and I stumbled toward him.

"How've you been?" he asked as he traced little gentle circles on my wrist.

"Okay," I sighed. "Busy, but I've missed you every single night."

He trailed his fingers to the middle of my arm and started tracing circles over the skin. I internally sighed. He always made me feel special and he was being so gentle that I felt like I was going to melt right there in his arms.

"I've missed you too," he said. "Arizona isn't the same without you."

"I haven't been there since I was competing."

"Yeah? Well, you have to come back with me one day."

"Maybe in the regular season?"

"Maybe," he agreed. "I heard Jacob might make it all the way."

I shrugged. "We'll see."

"I really want to kiss you," he said seriously. "I don't care if the makeup ladies get mad at me."

"I don't either."

He grinned, and aggressively pulled me against him. I could feel the contours of his chest and his lower appendage between the thin materials of my robe. He and I stood flush against each other, and just when I thought he would wrap his arms around me, he held onto my arms and kissed me fiercely. It was deep, possessive, and knee-buckling. I nearly fell against him, but he caught me just in time. Edward slipped his tongue between my lips and when opened, he gave me an onslaught of hot and swoon worthy kisses.

"Have I told you that I've missed you?" he asked with a smirk.

I playfully slapped his chest. "Yes, you did!"

"I'm going to hell. The makeup ladies will personally deliver me," he said as he assessed my mussed up makeup.

"It was worth it." I smiled.

"I agree." He winked.

Edward gave me another kiss, and then I led him to the couch where we caught up with one another. He told me stories about some of the games, and I shared some stories from my rehearsals with Jacob.

I knew Edward was wary of him. He told me he got a bad vibe from him, but for my sake he promised he'd be nice. I guess I could sort of understood where he was coming from. Jacob was flirty, and he didn't hesitate to flirt with me, with or without Edward here. Edward took that personally, and threatened him with his baseball bat. I thought that was ridiculous, but Edward said it was necessary.

We talked and made out like teenagers until I had to change and get ready for the dress rehearsal. When I came out in my white jumpsuit, Edward took out his phone and snapped a photo of me.

"You like?" I asked as I turned around for him. I wanted him to get the full effect of the outfit.

"Hell yeah," he replied. "This is going to be my new wallpaper and I'd like for you to wear that tonight in the bedroom."

I laughed, "In your dreams."

"Hell yeah, in my dreams!"

"Edward!"

He grinned. "I'm not sorry. You look hot. You are hot. Fuck, I want to help you out of that suit."

"Maybe," I said totally teasing him. "Keep dreaming mister."

"One day I will persuade you to play dress up for me."

"We'll see."

Edward and I walked out my trailer together hand in hand. I gave him one last kiss before I walked back to the hair and makeup trailer. Edward waved and promised he'd see me after the taping. He was going to meet Alice and the others in the studio.

As soon as I walked into the makeup trailer, the makeup artists groaned.

"Your boyfriend is here!"

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry?"

"Come here, and let me reapply the gloss."

Twenty minutes later, I was backstage with Jacob and the rest of the cast. Jacob complimented me on my costume laughed, and told him he looked hotter than me.

"Well, duh," he said, grinning. "I am hotter than you."

"Okay, stop," I hissed. "You sound like a cheesy character from a teenage movie."

"Sorry," he muttered. "So what's going to happen now?"

I gave Jacob a brief account on the dress rehearsal. One by one all the couples lined up. Jacob and I were sixth in line, so we watched the first five couples go out and dance their routine. After dress rehearsal, we went back outside to the lot and grabbed some water and stretched.

I could tell Jacob was nervous. He was swinging his arms and stretching his neck, but he had this look that reminded me of a little kid nervous before he was about to go on stage for the school play or something. I tried to calm him down by talking to him, and it sort of helped. In the end, I knew he had to go out there on the ballroom floor and just dance. It was really easy once you got over the nerves. Jacob would come to understand that as time went on.

The live show started, and Jacob and I were backstage, getting ready, prepping, and calming down the nerves. I was nervous, but not like Jacob. I'd done this many times before, but he hadn't. I knew what to expect more or less, and he had yet to go through the process. The only thing I was really looking forward to was dancing in front of Edward. Last season when I danced with Aro, Edward was at every show and I loved having him in the audience. There was a sort of thrill of dancing in front of him as opposed dancing with him, not that dancing with him was bad. I loved dancing with him, but dancing for him gave me a different kind of thrill.

The first five couples danced and before we knew it, Jacob and I were up. We walked out stage and took our places, listening to the monitors and screens play our rehearsal package. When it finished, I gave Jacob a look and he nodded his head. He was ready, and I knew he'd rock it.

The music began, and Jacob opened the number by walking straight toward me. He lifted his right hand and cupped the back of my head, and attempted to give me a kiss, but I played my part, and pushed him off and he faked stumbled. I met him in the middle of the stage and we proceeded to do the actual dance steps. Our routine was pretty basic. I had Jacob stay close to me during the routine because I didn't think he was ready to do solo work. To compensate for our standard dance steps, I threw in some comedy and a little hip grinding. It wasn't too subtle and I hoped everyone liked it.

When we finished our routine, Jacob broke into a huge grin. I smiled as I gave him a hug, and he picked me off the ground and swung me around.

"That's was fun!" he exclaimed.

"You did well!" I cried as he put me down.

We walked to the judges area, and the host said we'd come back for the judges comments after the break.

Since we went on a commercial break, I ran across the stage and went to Edward. Most of the time during the breaks, the celebrities and dancers headed to the crowd and greeted some of their friends and family. I'd done this a lot when Edward was here last season.

I found him on the far left side right by the stairs. He was in the first row with his siblings. I gave him a quick hug, and he surprised me by standing up and kissing me on the cheek. The studio erupted in applause and cheer. There was no mistake, Edward and I had a lot of mutual fans. They loved our dancing partnership and they supported us as a couple. It was nice having such sweet fans.

"You look gorgeous!" Rose and Alice called as I waved goodbye to them.

I stood next to Jacob, and we came back from the break. The judges were nice. They complimented Jacob on his execution and told him to work on his poster. We headed backstage and everyone clapped for us. Our scores were decent. One six and two seven's, which wasn't bad at all; I was happy with Jacob.

The show went on, and I seized up the competition. I couldn't help it. I honestly thought I had a better chance at making it to the finals with Jacob, than I did with Aro, no offense to him. There were some couples that made me a little nervous, but it was good. Jacob would improve and we'd move along nicely. At the very least, we'd finish past the halfway mark. For now, that was good enough.

After the show, all the couples lined up on the stage, ready to talk to the press and greet their family and friends.

I saw Edward and the gang. They were taking to some of the other audience members, probably family members of the cast or someone like that. Jacob and I found a spot, and all too soon a microphone was pressed in front of us. We answered questions and complimented each other. It was okay for the most part. Jacob was a natural at talking to the press. He was so open and friendly, they loved him.

Once the interviews were over, I went backstage and walked out to the trailers. Edward had promised me that he would meet me there before we went back to my apartment. Typically, we'd go out and party, but he had a game the next day and he needed to be well rested.

I waved goodbye to some of the other dancers, and then finally I reached my trailer. I knew Edward was already waiting inside, so I didn't even hesitate to open the unlocked door. When I stepped inside, I closed the door behind me. What I saw in front of me was something I'd never forget. It was Edward and he looked royally pissed. He was standing facing me with a grim and angry expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed. I took a step toward him and he took a step back.

"Edward?" I asked in an attempt to get him to speak. I hated the silent treatment, and okay, I'd done that to Edward before, but I didn't do it anymore!

"Who the fuck sent you these?" he asked as he stepped to the side to reveal an elaborate looking bouquet of red roses. They looked perfect and fresh, and once I registered what he had said, I frowned.

"They aren't from you?"

"No," he answered shortly.

I took a closer look and couldn't find a card. I was about to pick it up when Edward stopped me.

"What?"

"You don't know who these are from?"

"No," I answered honestly.

His jaw tightened and his eyes flickered from the roses to me back to the roses back to me. I'd never seen Edward like this. Sure, I'd seen him pissed off and mad at me when we argued or when he was mad at ESPN, but not like this.

"Don't fucking touch them," he growled. "They could be poisonous."

"What?" I cried. "They're just flowers!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Are they?" he asked sarcastically.

"What are you not saying?"

He pulled my hand and led me to the couch. He sat me down and stood in front of me with a hard expression.

"You don't know who sent you those. I didn't send you those, so do you know how fucking shady this shit looks? What if some psycho sent those to you? What if it's an ex-boyfriend or a stalker?"

"What if it's a fan?" I asked, cutting him off.

He paused and I could tell he was considering the probability of it being a fan.

"But what if it's not?" he asked with challenging tone. "Bella, I'm not sure how to explain this to you, but I'm going to try. Just please, don't get upset."

I didn't like those words.

Before I could say anything else, Edward spoke. He told me about a stalker Emmett and Rosalie had a few years back. Some perv was infatuated with Rosalie and he also hero-worshipped Emmett. At first, it was innocent things like cards and stuffed animals, but then the gifts changed into intimate letters, jewelry, and photographs. It got so bad that Rosalie had to have a bodyguard and Emmett was seriously considering retiring early just so he and Rosalie could live a quiet life together. Of course that didn't happen. However, at a Superbowl game, the stalker managed to bypass security and launch himself onto Rosalie. He declared his love for her, and it scared the living daylights out of her. Security managed to grab a hold of him, and he was pressed with assault charges. Rosalie had a restraining order against him, and so far, everything was going well.

"Do you see why I'm so stressed about this?" he asked, looking at me. He wasn't so pissed off now, but I could tell he was worried.

"Yes," I answered. "But, we don't if this is what that was…I mean, it's just flowers."

He sighed, "No, it's just not flowers. This could be so much more, Bella! Seriously, how the fuck did they get past security? Who sent them? Who delivered them? I don't want to alarm you, but you need to be cautious."

I took a moment to process everything he said. It was a lot to take in. I wanted write it off as an innocent incident, but something told me that maybe, just maybe, Edward was right. Maybe someone sent these to me not to be nice, but to prove a point. But what was he or she proving? Was this really a threat? And were these flowers really harmless or were they dangerous?

"What do I do with them?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

"I'll take care of it," he replied. "Go change."

I huffed in annoyance. I didn't like his directness or his abrupt attitude.

"Bella," he sighed, "not now please."

I rolled my eyes like a petulant child, but stalked off into the bathroom to change out of my costume.

By the time I came out, the flowers were gone. Edward didn't free up any information and I didn't ask. I gathered my stuff and we left together.

I drove us to my apartment, and the ride itself was weird. Edward was still pissed about the flowers, and I was too but for an entirely different reason. I was pissed because Edward was letting them get to him. I was pissed because of the way Edward acted when he was angry. He acted so stubborn and I had little if any patience at all to deal with him when he was like this.

When we arrived at my place, he followed me up. His things were already inside because he had a key. I threw my dance bag next to his duffle bag on the floor and kicked off my shoes. Edward took his suit jacket off and followed me to the kitchen.

"Bella," he began. "Okay, I know you're mad, but you need to calm down."

"I need to calm down?"

"Yes, you do. I know you're mad and I know I'm to blame, but try to look at this from my perspective. Someone gave you flowers and not just any ordinary flowers, but fucking red roses. You _know_ what that means. I trust you, but I don't trust the fucker who sent them to you. The flowers are a statement and you better believe that I'm going to find out everything about them and who sent them."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No."

I shook my head at him. This was unbelievable!

"Okay, I sort of get why you're pissed off. I admit, it is a little creepy, but it's probably harmless."

"I'm hoping it is," he said. "But I have to make sure."

I wasn't sure how he was going to make sure, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. So, I let it go. I dropped the subject and instead focused my efforts on making dinner, which really consisted of me sticking a frozen pizza in the oven.

Edward and I ate dinner and watched some TV. We didn't talk about the flowers, but I knew it was going to bug him until he found his answers. I tried to not let it get to me, but the fact was-it got to Edward. Edward got to me, so it got to me too.

I tried to salvage the night. I tired to be happy with my time with Edward, but the mood was completely ruined. All we did was cuddle and even that didn't feel right because of his distractedness and my annoyance. We went to bed early because he had an early flight. We slept, but I woke up a few times during the night. By the time I went back to sleep, Edward was getting ready to leave. He kissed me, and mumbled a lame ass apology. Because I didn't want to fight anymore, I forgave him and made him promise to call me when he got to Arizona.

"Sleep," he said in a soothing tone. He kissed my eyelids, and then my cheek before he picked up his duffle bag and left.

_

* * *

_

A/N: So that is Bella's chapter. You get to see Jacob. He'll be around, so get used to it. Who sent Bella the flowers? Are they are a threat or are they harmless? Is Edward being overprotective?

And yes, I realize another season of DWTS is currently on. Pretty entertaining season. :)

Till next time

Tina


End file.
